Rowen's Family
by InfernoII
Summary: This just a first chapter, but I seriously hope you don't hate me for the surprise near the end.


Disclaimer: I don't own the Ronin Warriors, but I do own Rowen's family. Hope you like 'em! grins  
  
Mia flipped the frying eggs over and Ryo set the table. "It's about time we get together for no reason." Mia told her husband. Ryo couldn't agree more.  
  
"You're right. We should do this more often." He made one last adjustment. Then he sighed and laughed that Rowen's perfectionism was starting to rub off on him. "It was only a matter of time."  
  
Mia got the last egg on a plate as the doorbell rang. "That's the guys. Could you get it, please Ryo?" Ryo got the door with a smile. It was Kento.  
  
"Hey Ryo!" Kento gave Ryo a friendly punch on the arm. "I smell food. What's for breakfast?"  
  
Ryo chuckled. "You have incredible timing, you know that? You always arrive just as the food's ready." Cye agreed as he entered next followed by Rowen and Sage on his cell phone.  
  
"Alright. See you tomorrow." He hung up and put his phone in his pocket.  
  
"Who are you going out with this time? Karen? Tina?" Ryo smirked.  
  
"Neither. I met this new girl Tuesday. She's really cute and smart." Sage smiled. "Rowen might know her. She's got blue hair too."  
  
Rowen froze. 'Oh no. It better not be her.' "What's her name?" he asked.  
  
"Selira, I think." Sage saw Rowen roll his eyes in an annoyed way. "Ex?"  
  
"Nope, worse." Rowen went to the table and said no more. Sage let it go since his stomach said food first, questions later. After breakfast, and a series of fights over food, the gang sat in the living room to chat. Then the doorbell rang again.  
  
"Don't answer that!" Rowen grabbed Ryo's leg as Ryo went to get the door. "Trust me don't answer it."  
  
Mia got up and went around the couch away from Rowen. "I'll get it." Rowen got up and tried to stop her but Mia made it to the door. It was a girl with shoulder-length black hair with blue eyes and was as tall as Rowen.  
  
"Hello? Can I help you?" Mia asked the girl.  
  
"No, I'm in the right place. Mind if I come in Mia?" she said grinning. She followed Rowen right into the den. Mia almost closed the door on a shorter girl with loooong blue hair up in a high braid on the left side of her head and a woman that looked like a brunette Kayura. They also had blue eyes and went into the den.  
  
Everyone looked in and saw Rowen run a hand through his hair. He was annoyed. Sage stepped in and gathered the guts to ask, "Rowen, do you know these women?"  
  
The one with blue hair smiled, "You're Sage. I recognize your voice from the phone." Sage looked at her. "Remember Tuesday at the corperation?"  
  
Sage's visible eye widened. "Selira?" She nodded. "Wow! What-what are you doing here?"  
  
"To see my big brother." Selira pointed at Rowen.  
  
"Half brother." Rowen pointed out. "Older half brother."  
  
"I'm dating your little sister?"  
  
"She's my sister too Rowen." The girl with black hair said flatly. Rowen just glared at her. The two glared at each other for a while before she burst out yelling, "I bet you never told them!"  
  
"Why would they want to know?" Rowen yelled back.  
  
Kento got between them. "Whoa! Cease fire! What is going on here? Are they all your sisters?"  
  
Rowen sighed and calmed down. "No. That's my mother over there." Rowen meant the woman who had yet to speak. "Miss Always-argue-when-we-meet is my twin sister, Zara."  
  
"Twins??" Mia looked back and forth.  
  
Ryo whispered into Rowen's ear. "That's your mom?"  
  
"Had us at a young age." Rowen whispered back. 'If 475 is young enough.'  
  
"Well, would you ladies like something to drink?" Mia offered. Rowen's mother asked for some water. Selira asked about a soda and Zara.........well Zara was too busy doing a glaring contest with her brother. Mia shrugged and left to get the drinks.  
  
"How long are they gonna be like that?" Ryo asked.  
  
"Depends on who caves in first," Selira said and smirked. "or who delivers the best insult."  
  
"Best insult?" Kento questioned. "You mean they got that twin ESP?" Selira nodded.  
  
"They always do this." Rowen's mom said. "I suggest they go outside and away to settle their dispute." The guys looked at her. "What? You thought only brothers fought each other?"  
  
"Uh, yeah." They all said.  
  
After Rowen and Zara came to terms (Zara's terms), Rowen pulled everyone outside. "Guys, Evil Form of Kayura says that after the fight, win or lose, I have to tell you something I should have told you."  
  
"You've got another sister?" Sage laughed. Rowen looked at Selira, who was next to Sage, and she hit the laughing blond.  
  
"Thank you, however if I win Zara will tell all who our father is." Rowen cracked his knuckles ready to fight. Zara stepped and finished the talking part.  
  
"I promise that whoever hears it, will get a shock worse than lightning. I know I did." She turned back to her brother and cracked her knuckles as well. "Ready to lose, again?"  
  
"Ladies first." Rowen smirked knowing that she didn't like being called a lady. Zara saw red as she charged as him. Rowen blocked her oncoming fist and tried himself. Zara dodged but she didn't see his left leg coming. She landed safely on a tree and jumped at Rowen again.  
  
Completely unprepared, Rowen went flying right into Zara's fist! He slid across the yard and stopped when he hit the back porch. Pretty steamed Rowen ran right at her. Then he disappeared.  
  
Kento blinked. "What the...? Where'd he go?" the guys looked all over hoping to see him. Zara turned around and caught Rowen's leg.  
  
"Zara 2, Rowen 1." Selira said. Rowen flipped over bringing Zara with him. "Correction, game point."  
  
"Game point?" Cye raised a brow.  
  
"They always play to three hits. It's been that way since the day they were born." Rowen's mom said smiling. "Of course if one draws blood they automatically lose."  
  
"What about broken bones?" Mia watched as Rowen and Zara dodged each other's fury of punches and kicks.  
  
"That doesn't bother them. They can still fight with fractures." The woman laughed. "Besides Zara loves to break his bones more than anyone else's."  
  
"That's a relief." Ryo said sarcastically while glancing at the calm women of Rowen's family. He turn back to the battle to see the two of them take there fight to the air. "Hold on a minute!"  
  
"Try to dodge this one!" Zara formed a purple ball in her hands and it stretched into a chain. Rowen easily dodged it but to his surprise it followed him!  
  
"Hey!" Rowen rolled over to avoid it. "I'm done playing!" He dove and hit his twin in the back of the neck. Zara fell to terra firma with a terrible thud. She got up and brushed the dirt off of her and out of her hair.  
  
"If you were playing why did you stall?" Zara was a little pissed.  
  
Rowen landed softly next to the small rut made by Zara's fall. "You know me, I love to find a challenge in any opponent." He leaned on her shoulder. "That new technique with your chain threw me for a loop."  
  
"So I saw." Zara looked at his sternum. Rowen got the idea at the last second and got off of her. Zara punched him hard in the arm, instead, with a loud crack. Sage ran to him like the devil was on his heels.  
  
"I'm okay. She does it all the time. Has to do with what I have to tell you." Rowen said. He fixed his arm with a little adjustment and a not so loud crack. Sage felt like he would be sick. Rowen smiled sheepishly and walked him back to the porch. Zara sat on the railing.  
  
"Go ahead. I'll hold them back." She snickered. Rowen just glared at her for a minute before turning to his friends.  
  
"Guys, I know I should have told you from the start but......" He looked at each face before he said, "I'm a demon."  
  
"What?!?!?" All of them jumped out of their seats.  
  
"You have got to be kidding!" Kento yelled. Rowen just shook his head slowly.  
  
"What about that time you got hurt in New York?" Ryo asked.  
  
"Acting. I had to make you guys believe I was human." For a few moments everyone was silent. Then Zara got up to keep her end of the deal.  
  
"I do hate to be the bearer of bad news." Zara said. Rowen saw that she really didn't like it. "To put it shortly, you guys killed him."  
  
"We did?" Sage looked up at her. "So you're saying that...he was from the Dynasty?"  
  
"Worse. He ruled the Dynasty." Zara bit her lip as she saw the shock in her brothers eyes. "That's why she had to split us up."  
  
"I don't believe this. I won't believe this." Rowen started to go inside. His mom stopped him.  
  
"How do you think I felt when I found out I carried his children? I never liked him because of the way he thinks of humans." She said. "I only kept you two because I was told that his son would be one of the warriors that would be his undoing. If you weren't born then, your friends would be his slaves right now."  
  
Rowen looked back at his friends. He could hear their hearts pounding. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I couldn't let you feel that you should pay for his crimes." She sighed. "Girls, we better get home. It's a long trip."  
  
Selira looked at Sage. "I thought you knew, but I understand." She followed her sister into the house. Rowen went up to his old room for the rest of the day.  
  
Rowen got his keys for his motorcycle. He was about to turn the key when Mia stopped him. "Rowen, we've all talked and we don't think you're anything like him."  
  
"I appreciate it Mia, but I should really get—"Mia stopped him from turning the engine on. Rowen looked back at Mia and lifted the plastic over his eyes up. "Do you mind?"  
  
Mia just smiled. "You're friend. You did nothing to hurt us or anybody else. We all agree that you can still visit and talk to us. So please, stay for the night?"  
  
Rowen smiled under his helmet and Mia saw it in his eyes. "Do I have to be treated differently?"  
  
"No." Mia laughed. "Although Sage wants your sister's number."  
  
A/N: Don't hate me! Don't hate me! I know you hate me, but I needed to get the idea out of my head. Look this is just the first of a small series that I plan to do. If you want the series let me know, if not I'll take this story off the site. You tell me what you want. 


End file.
